


Coming Clean

by donniedont



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming Out, Dancing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont
Summary: Dedue and Dorothea cross paths after Dorothea's less than successful trip to the Goddess Tower.





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've already cranked out another FE fic... anyway, I really liked Dorothea's supports with Hubert and imagined what a conversation between Dorothea and Dedue would look like. 
> 
> I also made the executive decision to have Dorothea wear an outfit that isn't her uniform for her White Heron Cup performance.

Dedue walked out of the ball, telling himself that it was because it was too loud. He even made a point to let Dimitri know while he was dancing with the latest in a long line of inquiring students. He made sure to awkwardly nod at Dimitri’s dance partner before he walked out.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the night air. He opened them, making his way toward the railing. He felt his heart slowing down and he began to believe that all he needed was to step out for a moment.

He looked out over the edge and toward the Goddess Tower. Every common area was buzzing for weeks with people attempting to make arrangements to meet someone there during the ball. Some people chose covert methods like writing letters while others chose to outright ask each other. Dedue chose neither method, preferring to keep his feelings so deep inside he wasn’t even sure of the extent of them. It wasn’t like the Goddess Tower was meant for people like him, anyway. 

He heard footsteps and he stood straight, turning to see someone walking away from the tower. It appeared to be Dorothea from the Black Eagle House. He was fairly certain that he hadn’t said more than hello to her, but he had seen her around, occasionally with other members of his own house, like Ingrid. She was still dressed up from when she competed in the White Heron Cup, complete with a golden sheen across her cheekbones and a flowing red dress. She brought her hands under her eyes, rubbing them before she noticed Dedue. She watched him carefully before she asked, “Not the dancing type?”

Dedue shook his head. “It would be unbecoming for any of the nobles present to be seen dancing with someone from Duscur,” he replied.

She walked over, leaning against the railing next to him. “Any noble who cares about that isn’t worth your time, anyway.”

He contemplated bringing up that one of her friends held these beliefs, but he resisted. It was possible that it was not something Dorothea and Ingrid talked about. Instead, he just nodded his head. 

Dorothea pulled her earrings out, sighing with relief. “You got earrings, right? Well, one. Does your ear ever get tired?”

He brought his hand to his own ear, thumbing the earring danging from it. “I’ve gotten used to this one, but I know what you’re talking about,” he said.

“I put on this nice pair, but I forgot how heavy it is,” she said. She brought the earrings toward him and said, “Seriously, feel them.”

He opened his hand up just enough for her to place the earrings in his palm. Sure enough, they were significantly heavier than an average pair. He passed them back to her, nodding his head and saying, “You’re right. They are quite heavy.”

She took them and put them into a pocket. She continued to stare ahead, her eyes looking like she was searching for something.

There were rumors about Dorothea that floated throughout the monastery. Dedue wished he was above it and could ignore it, but he always had to listen in case there were any potential threats against Dimitri. That said, it appeared that Dorothea, even with the stories about her chewing up and spitting out of most of the eligible nobles at Garreg Mach, appeared relatively neutral toward him. Dedue could only recall one time she had spoken to Dimitri. She was visiting the Blue Lion classroom to give Ingrid something. She introduced herself to Dimitri and made initial advances, but she quickly stopped, claiming that she had to be elsewhere. Dedue would never admit it out loud, but he felt relieved.

Now, Dedue studied Dorothea’s face as she continued to look ahead. He was close enough that he could see that there were black smudges under her eyes. Her nose was red and she rubbed at it before she brought her hand away and made a fist with it. 

“I understand that you may not feel comfortable speaking to me about personal matters,” Dedue said, “but is everything all right?”

She smirked, though she still did not turn toward him. “Do I look like that much of a mess?” she asked.

Dedue cleared his throat. “Oh… oh no. Not at all. It’s just… you look as though you were crying earlier. But I understand that it is not my business.”

“You’re quite observant,” she noted. She sighed and said, “Well, I guess you have to be. Part of your job being Dimitri’s keeper or whatever. But yes. I had a rough time at the Goddess Tower right before I bumped into you.”

Dedue couldn’t deny that he felt a pang in his chest at that news. He hesitated to consider himself a romantic, but the thought of someone being denied at the Goddess Tower reminded him why he didn’t want to open himself up in that matter. “Would you want to talk about it?” he asked. 

She smiled, her face much softer than before. “I knew you were one of those big and sweet types. I’ll be fine. I just thought I had a connection with someone, but it appears they didn’t feel the same way.” She shrugged. “It’s just a stupid story, I guess. Unless you’re waiting for someone right now. Then I really hope it works out for you.”

Dedue shook his head, nearly sputtering out, “Oh, no. N-no.”

She raised her eyebrows. “So the rumor isn’t true? _Dammit_, I was really holding out on that one.”

He bit the inside of his lip. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. At this point, he was just disappointed that he didn’t hear this specific rumor himself. “And it was?”

“Someone claimed Dimitri was going to invite you to the Goddess Tower. I guess there’s always the chance that it was some jerk trying to get a rise out of people, but I was really holding out for true love prevailing.” She sighed, finally opening her hand and twisting her wrist.

“You don’t find a relationship like that inappropriate?” he asked.

“Who am I to judge? I’m into anybody I find attractive. I can’t speak to Dimitri and your relationship, but if you both consented to it, I’d be for it.” She laughed awkwardly and shook her head. “Sorry. I guess I’m always trying to find people like me wherever I go. It’s probably why I always hold out that the rumors are true.”

Dedue let Dorothea’s words float between the two of them. It felt strange imagining a community comprised of people who loved in the way Dorothea was speaking of. It was difficult enough to imagine him accepted in any community at the level that Dimitri wanted him to be. But even if it was impossible, it was a pleasant thought.

“Are there many people who feel this way at Garreg Mach?” he asked.

She nodded. “I guess it’s not necessarily my information to share, but they’re here. Professors and students alike.” She tilted her head and added, “Way more than anybody talks about, to be honest.”

He nodded. He tried to imagine the rumor being true. He imagined himself turning around and Dimitri being there, inviting him to the tower. Maybe they would walk with their arms locked. It was nothing but a fantasy and it still made his heart pound. Even if the Goddess Tower was just a story, the symbolism made it feel real enough. He scanned the area to make sure no one could potentially hear them before he said, “I think I may feel that way toward him.”

“_Oh_,” she purred, leaning in toward him. “Is that so? A protector falling for his prince… and you’re certain it’s out of love and not obligation?”

Dedue took a deep breath. It was a legitimate question for her to ask. “Is there a way to be certain?” he asked.

“Hm,” she hummed. “Well, let’s look at it this way. Imagine you two were living different lives. You you bumped into each other at a marketplace or you looked up at the ball and made eyes with him… would you feel the same way?”

Dedue brought his hand to his earring and gave it a light tug. It was a strange prompt, but he tried his best. He tried to visualize Dimitri in different situations. He attempted to change how he appeared in each moment, but it was difficult. No matter what he saw, it always went back to him, blond bangs falling in his eyes and a smile that always seemed a little wider when they were alone. 

“I would,” he admitted, his voice so soft it came out as a rumble.

She spun around, her humming sounding more melodic. “Oh, that would be such a beautiful opera,” she replied, “Maybe your prince can commission one.”

Dedue shook his head. “I feel as though that story has been told before.”

“Oh, hush,” she replied, “Of course it’s been. But people keep coming back to the well, because it resonates with the audience.” She struck a pose before twirling closer to him and said, “You know, we can hear the music pretty well out here.”

Dedue listened in. Sure enough, he could hear the plucking of strings. He must have been more wrapped up in his thoughts than he realized. “We can,” he replied.

“Would you care for a dance?” she asked, “Totally platonic. You’re very sweet, but, well. I don’t think I am your type.”

Dedue allowed himself to laugh, realizing that she was still posed to dance. “Is this a serious offer?” he asked.

She nodded. “Why not?” she asked, “It’ll take both our minds off of what we don’t have at the moment.”

Dedue faced her, awkwardly hovering his hands over hers. She closed the gap between them, saying, “I’ll lead, don’t worry.” She wasn’t the shortest student at the school, but she still appeared small next to Dedue. Even then, she didn’t seem to mind, leading them through a basic dance. 

“You don’t have to tell anyone, by the way,” Dorothea said. She did not stop dancing in the process.

“What do you mean?” Dedue asked.

“You don’t have to tell people how you feel. About Dimitri. Or you can wait until a certain point to do so. And I won’t tell anyone, either. Unless you tell me I can share it with others.”

“That sounds fair enough.” 

“I figured! You can tell others about me. I really don’t care. Especially if their family has money.” She snorted and added, “I mean, I’m kind of kidding about the last part.”

Dedue was about to continue the conversation until he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw Dimitri approaching. Dorothea and he quickly let go of each other, Dedue taking a step back. 

“There you are. I was getting worried,” Dimitri said. He took up the space that was made between Dorothea and Dedue. He furrowed his eyebrows and said, “You aren’t ill, are you?”

“Nah, I stole him for a quick dance,” Dorothea replied. She grinned wryly and added, “Though _I guess_ I can give him back if you’re interested. He’s quite the catch.”

“He is,” Dimitri agreed. Dedue felt his cheeks warm up, his eyes meeting with Dorothea’s.

Dorothea smirked and mouthed “good luck” at him before she said, “Well, I better get going. I have to see if there’s any food left. Have a good night.” 

“Same to you,” Dimitri said. Dedue waved and said, “Goodnight.” They watched Dorothea walk back into the ball, her skirt floating behind her.

Dimitri turned toward Dedue again and asked, “She wasn’t bothering you, was she?”

Dedue shook his head. “Oh, not at all. We had a good conversation.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Dimitri said. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

“Is everything all right, Your Highness?” Dedue asked.

Dimitri was quiet for a long moment before he said, “I think I need a break from dancing. Would you mind keeping me company?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Dedue replied. 

Dimitri smiled. It was definitely more authentic than any of the ones he seemed to give at the ball. He sat down and leaned against the fence, tapping on the spot next to him. Dedue gladly sat next to him. Their shoulders touched and much to Dedue’s surprise, Dimitri made no effort to readjust. 

A comfortable silence rolled between them. It wasn’t a trip to the Goddess Tower, but it was good enough.


End file.
